


Abraham: Always Finding Trouble

by redlionspride



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: 1928, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlionspride/pseuds/redlionspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was true fact that taking down a vampire was very hard. Tying one up and keeping it held down was even harder.</p><p>Two Klansmen have Abe captured and think a silly ritual will keep him under their control. Oh, and they busted his 1928 Alfa Romeo sports car... because a group of us on the net believe that Abraham would be into the automobile when it came out. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abraham: Always Finding Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Written from a friends prompt of: “Abraham in trouble. A silver cross. A broken Automobile.”  
> This was done up pretty fast and not beta tested. Historical info might be a little off but I went vague. I consider the year to be late 1928.

It was true fact that taking down a vampire was very hard. Tying one up and keeping it held down was even harder. Thus Joseph and Joshua Jacobs of the Bedford Ku Klux Klan were proud of themselves for catching one of the monsters. A set of vampires had swooped down upon their group, destroying and devouring groups of them. The Bedford group scattered and the two vampires split off, taking after several on their own. 

Grand Wizard Michael said, before he died, that it “looked like they were playing a game and enjoying it”.

Josh was fidgety, pacing back and forth in the barn they had the monster trapped in. He was a nervous man, scrawny and constantly moving. “T-this ain’t right, Joseph. This can’t be right.” He paced a good distance away from the other side of the barn, away from the beam they had the creature tied to. 

Joseph was a large man, an older brother to the other in every way possible. He was strong, thick shouldered and looked as if he could plow any field as well as a horse if not better. “Shut up. It’s fine. We caught him. Take off your robes and let’s get to work.”

“Oh please, keep them on. You’re pretty white dresses look so good on you. Not that I need a big white target to find you. The stench of your deeds is enough to mark you.” The vampire spoke, sounding amused in his speech. He looked like any other man, rather tall however and thinly built. He was pure muscle however. He had been in a casual suit; the jacket long tossed away, the front button up shirt riddled with holes and blood. 

Joseph pulled his gun and shot the vampire again. He’d been keeping a bullet in the creatures chest once every few minutes or so. Though Josh wasn’t ready for this, Joseph was. He’d been training up for this kind of trouble ever since he learned vampires existed. If one showed its ugly face he intended on capturing it and dealing with it slowly. He had read all the books and learned what would work and what would not. 

Garlic did nothing, crosses were laughable. Silver simply made them sick. He knew they had a high healing rate and that sun was their death. He knew that a silver cross blessed in holy water and stabbed in the center of the chest would force the vampire into his service. Oh yes, and that was the ultimate plan, wasn’t it? To have a vampire as a slave to his own desires. He paid a lot of money for that secret.

“Get the cross, Josh.” Joseph removed his Klan robes, rolling a shoulder as he rolled up his sleeves and prowled closer to the creature. The smaller man nodded swiftly several times, hands fidgeting together, twisting, before stumbling over himself and out the barn doors.

Abraham sat awkwardly on the ground of the barn, back pressed sharply to a large wooden support beam. His arms were broken in two places each, turned and tied up behind the beam, an assurance that his body won’t heal itself if it can’t connect the bones. His knees had been shot out, but they were already back and fine. The gun shots he received were numerous and… were mostly leaving his shirt riddled with holes. He rolled a bullet around in his mouth, keeping it simply to have something to do while he waited.

He’d been in sticky situations before but he had to give it to this guy, he’d really tried planning. Tried being the catch word there. This Joseph was doing a great job of keeping Abe down. Every few minutes he would do something else to keep him incapacitated. The silver tipped barbered wire that he was tied up with was annoying to say the least. His sun glasses were missing as well, which wasn’t a huge problem as he could handle sunlight now, but it was annoying.

He didn’t fight it much at the moment, which might have scared Josh but the older brother seemed even more ego stroked then before, which might be why Abe didn’t fight. He wanted to see how big this man’s ego could go before the inevitable happened. 

The big man leaned down, crouching before Abe and smiled. “Look at you. Just about as human as they come. Only you’re not, are you, boy? Funny, I figured you to be more pale.” He reached out to stroke a hand over Abe’s cheek, moving swiftly to clenching his jaw. “Let’s see those teeth, nigger lover.”

Oh, Abe was going to take personal delight in watching this one die. He let the man push to see his teeth but he didn’t shift to flash fang or dark eyes. He stayed calm and amused by the situation. When the man realized he wasn’t getting what he wanted he drew back and back slapped the creature. Abe took the hit pretty well, though he could feel blood seep from his lip. Blood from this man’s Klansmen. His tongue came out to lick at it before giving a sharp smile. 

“You realize just how many mistakes you’ve made today, don’t you?” Another shot rang out, rocking Abe’s body. This time it was much closer and actually made him jerk, dropping his head to hang a moment. “Ow.” He hissed in mild annoyance. 

“The only mistake I ever made was killing the last one of your kind I had. If I had done to her what I’m about to do to you things would be so much easier. Not to worry, however, as I’m fixing that mistake now.” Josh had ran back with a large silver cross that had a sharpen end to it. Slightly winded he said nothing as he held it out to the other, clearly uncomfortable being this close to the creature. 

Abe stayed silent for the moment, watching carefully as Joseph took the silver cross and a clear bottle of water out. Well, this was going to be interesting. Holy water and a cross? An interesting attempt indeed.

Joseph barked back at Josh in a deep voice. “Read!” And just as he commanded it, Josh started to read. A rolled up script that contained a hand scribed notation. It looked old. As Joshua read, careful and precise with each word, Joseph poured water over the cross. 

“Heh, that’s not even Latin…” Abraham mused, a sharp smile cutting across his face again. He lifted his head just in time to see the large man slinging the cross his way, jamming it right in the center of the chest. He let out a growl, feeling the force of the upward thrust breaking bones that would mend the moment the cross was removed. His head pressed back into the beam and a look of pure annoyance flashed over him. Abraham’s eyes went black and fangs showed now, jerking a bit at the barbed wire that held him down. “You’re about to regret that…” he hissed out, eyes on Joseph now. 

“Keep reading, you fool!” Joseph barked back to his brother, holding the bloody cross into Abraham’s chest. Unknown to Joseph however, Josh was lying dead in the rafters of the barn, having been yoinked from the ground and disposed of swiftly. “Josh! Keep reading! We almost have him!” 

The voice that followed was different. It was calm, collected and cool. It spoke a few of the words in proper Latin before carefully rolling the scroll up between gloved hands. “He’s right. This isn’t really Latin. More like Latin intermixed with gibberish. Whomever you paid for this conned you well.” 

Joseph turned swiftly, eyes wide to see a shorter man in sunglasses tossing the scroll to the side. Pushing the cross in once more he jerked around for his gun, intending to pull it on this new guy but… 

His head cracked, eye sight spinning as he felt hands swiftly on either side. The next thing he recalled was hitting the floor, having trouble breathing but still alive? Oh god, he was still alive. Still alive and just barely able to hear the two monsters talking. 

Abraham looked up at Henry with a bloody smile. “Took your time, didn’t you?” 

Henry crouched down before Abraham and tisked. “As long as I needed. My, aren’t you a mess this time.” He reached in to yank the cross out with an easy pull, glancing over its crude design and tossing it to the side in disgust. He ran his hand over his suit pants, already ruined form dirt and blood from before. 

With a soft grunt, Abe sagged a bit as the cross was pulled, relaxing a bit on the beam now. The wound would heal fast enough, but that had been a deep annoyance. “You have my thanks…” 

“I have more than that.” Henry said lightly, starting to unwrap the barbed wire around the man, careful and slow. “How did they manage to catch you? I swear, it’s like a game to you.” 

“He’s actually a pretty good shot.” Abe said honestly, nodding off to the large man on the floor. “Before I realized what was happening I was here.” He groaned as his arms were let down. Any normal man who had his arms twisted back like that would have lost both of them for sure, but Abraham was already feeling the bones try to mend once again. At last he spit out the small bullet he had tucked away in his mouth. There were a bunch of others that his body rejected, scattered around his legs where he sat. 

Abe rolled his neck on his shoulders, groaning softly at the feel of stretching out. He un folded his long legs, shifting to feel the healed over knee caps. His poor suit pant were destroyed, his shirt was nowhere near savable, not that he expected it to be at the end of the night. 

“I wish you’d be more careful. I don’t want to lose you.” Henry said, leaning down to press a kiss to the other man’s lips. He drew back to stare eye to eye with him. “You’re lucky they didn’t take your head this time.” 

“He wouldn’t have. He wanted to lock the power of the Vampire under his control. I was alright.” 

“Yes, but you don’t know that.” Henry sighed, drawing back to rest on his feet, crouched and balanced still. He jerked a thumb back over his shoulder. “They wrecked your car, by the way.” 

Abraham’s head shot up, eyes wide. “Not my Ramero! She’s new!” 

Henry just nodded slowly, then gave a shrug. “Not sure who did it but I’m just going to say it was this guy so you’ll make fast work of him.” 

Which was the case, in the end. Abraham shifted and descended swiftly on the man’s broken neck. He could hear him gasp, hear him groan and attempt to fight, which made it all the more satisfying in the end. Drawing back and shaking his head a moment, he ran a hand over his mouth and sighed. 

“Better?” Henry asked coolly from nearby. 

Abe nodded, moving to stand and work out the kinks. He rocked his head from left to right and rolled a slender but strong shoulder. “Much.” 

“You know, you could have handled these two on your own. What had you distracted?” Henry asked as he pulled the body of the smaller man to pile up on the larger man. He patted off his hands and sighed. “You’re better than this.” He indicated the two Klansmen on the ground. 

“Maybe I just wanted to see you swoop in and save me.” Abe said lightly, hand running down the front of his tattered shirt, frowning.

“I don’t like having to save you. It means you are in some form of trouble. Again.” Henry said while moving in beside Abe, leaning in to kiss him softly. “I will gladly come and rescue you, always, but I don’t like when you’re in trouble.” 

“It doesn’t happen too often at least.” Abraham said as he stole another kiss that lingered a bit longer and a bit deeper. He always got hands on after feeding. It was the feeling of fresh blood flowing through his body that got him in such a rush. If his mind hadn’t remembered something else Henry had said he might have held onto this moment. 

But he did remember and he did draw back, eyes going wide. “My car…” He let go of Henry who looked mildly amused about being dropped so swiftly over the car. “You said they wrecked my baby?” 

“It’s out front. It seems that they weren’t very proficient drivers. You’ll find it near a large oak tree.” He said as Abe started off for the barn doors, calling out to him. He slipped his hands in his pockets and chuckled softly. “Or _in_ an oak tree.” Henry waited for a mental count of five and right on queue he heard a strangled cry, as if Abe had covered his mouth upon seeing the automobile. 

Henry shook off the smile as he started for the exit. He wasn’t worried about the car. All that mattered was that his Abraham had been found and safe. As long as he had him with him, nothing else in the world mattered beyond that.


End file.
